Capsule
Capsules (カプセル), also known as Hoi-Poi Capsules and DynoCaps, were created by Dr. Brief of the Capsule Corporation, for the purpose of making objects compact and easy to transport. Concept & Creation The concept of the Capsules were first shown in Akira Toriyama's one-shot The Adventures of Tongpoo, which was a precursor to the Dragon Ball series. The Capsules in The Adventures of Tongpoo works differently, they are small pill-like objects that had to be boiled in water to activate. Overview Throughout Dragon Ball, numerous objects, from airskis and hovercars, to entire homes, and even organic corpses and house plants, have been seen contained in capsules. The only things that have never been shown in capsules are living sapient organisms. This single apparent limitation is explored in the Gameboy Advance video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, where an optional side-quest has Gohan tracking down a spy in Capsule Corporation, Newman, who was trying to find the formula that Dr. Brief was using to create these capsules for Pod Corporation, one of Capsule Corporation's major competitors. Also in this game, the Janitor of Capsule Corporation explains that he used to work as an inventor and once invented a capsule that went inside another capsule, and that the results were catastrophic. This info is also in its sequel Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, where an Orange Star High School teacher says at the end of his lesson that a capsule should never, ever been put inside another capsule. Capsules are identified by various classes, one of which is known to be 'M'.Dragon Ball chapter 7, "Yamcha and Pu'ar"Dragon Ball chapter 8, "One, Two, Yamcha-Cha!" Highly experimental prototypes of capsule appear in The Legacy of Goku II, the Golden Capsules that take the user back to the World Map when used in a city or a wasteland (it does not work inside buildings or caves). In the game, Dr. Brief lost 25 of them while he was conducting an atmospheric experiment and asks the Z Fighters to retrieve all of them. Once done, he allows the Z Fighters to keep and use one of the Golden Capsules as many time as they want. Capsules are distributed by vendors throughout the Earth, although the pricing varies depending on what it contains. It is possible to have an object adapted to turn into a capsule- Capsules are also featured in various ''Dragon Ball'' video games as a mean of customizing playable characters. Although capsules are made on Earth by Dr. Brief, in the 2010 Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, Dr. Raichi uses one before Dr. Brief would have been born. It could, however, be possible that capsules were created using similar technology on other planet(s). Contents Capsule Corporation Capsules contain all kinds of products from hovercars to refrigerators. Capsule Corporation's line of capsules Numbered *1 – Capsule House that Bulma and Goku stayed in near Skull Valley, the Kame House is one, and Bulma stays in one on planet Namek. Also the number on Trunks' Time Machine. *2 – Electric Rice Cooker used by Tien Shinhan. *3 – Electric Rice Cooker used by Master Roshi. *4 – Silverstar 4, a hovercar used by Yamcha and Puar to track Goku, Bulma and Oolong from Fire Mountain to Pilaf's Castle. *6 – Archeological Evacuation Robot *7 – Time Machine *8 – Boat *9 – Motorcycle Goku used to save Bulma from the pterodactyl. *14 – Motorcycle Bulma used to go to Aru Village. *19 – Small Pirate Submarine *21 – Mines''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, 1993 *36 – Mai's powersuit *43 – Messerschmitt KR owned by Goku and Chi-Chi. *61 – Airplane *67 – Hoverbike Bulma used on Namek (pink version), as well as in a cinematic in the video game ''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu (white version). *69 – Pilaf's powersuit *80 – Submarine *82 – Submarine / flying vehicle *85 – West City Police scooter *103 – Airplane *115 – Airplane with the capabilities of having at least 4 passengers. *116 – A hot air balloon shown on the cover to the chapter "Onward to Fry-Pan..." *192 – Large airship with 8 seats and medium sized area used to transport Goku and the others who were killed or injured after the fight with Nappa and Vegeta. *239 – Large plane used by Tien Shinhan to go to King Castle. *240 – Large plane *333 – 'Penguin 333' fridge. Seen in the Kame House in Gohan's Metamorphosis. *339 – Airplane *341 – A flying vehicle owned by Bulma, and shown on a chapter cover.Dragon Ball chapter 93, "Goku's Charge" *576 – A VTOL Plane flown by Krillin, Yamcha, and Bulma. *673 – A yellow van owned by Yamcha, and shown on a chapter cover.Dragon Ball chapter 130, "The Fist of the Sun" *991 – Airplane *2031 – Caps.Fridge''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 *2150 – West City taxi *2402 – Great Saiyaman WatchDragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, 2004 Unnumbered Below are products whose Capsule number is unknown. *Airski *Car *House *House-Wagon *Hovercar *Motorcycle *Airbike *Coffin *Closet *Capsule Capsule (in ''Legacy of Goku II) Red Ribbon Army line of capsules Below is the Red Ribbon Army's line of known capsules. Numbered *3 – RRA large fighter jet used by Goku to go to Jingle Village *4 – RRA tanks, seen when used against Ox-King's Village *5 – RRA jet-copter *6 – RRA small fighter jets, seen the attack on the Ox-King's Village *8 – RRA tanks, seen in The Path to Power *11 – RRA jet-copter *14 – RRA jet-copter *16 – RRA jet-copter *20 – RRA jet-copter *23 – RRA jet-copter *27 – RRA jet-copter *29 – RRA jet-copter *31 – RRA jet-copter *41 – RRA Armored Vehicle''Dragon Ball'' episode 35, "Cold Reception" *55 – RRA jet-copter *57 – RRA jet-copter used by Scout 0-1 *72 – RRA jet-copter *84 – RRA jet-copter, two of this number have been seen even though one was destroyed not long before *87 – Portable RRA house, Colonel Silver's personal house *112 – RRA jet-copter *115 – RRA jet-copter *157 – RRA jet-copter Unnumbered *Battle Jacket *Ithaca M37 pump-action shotgun *Red Ribbon Robot *Rocket Engine Gallery See also *Breakthrough Capsule *Memories of... Capsules References Category:Objects